


Pumpkin Carving

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Challenge Response, Gen, gotghalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: The Guardians have their monthly meeting and partake in a pumpkin carving contest.





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts).



> Day 1 of trashpandaorigin’s (EmilliaGryphon) 13 Days of GOTG Halloween Extravaganza Challenge over on Tumblr. (Day 1: Jack O’Lanterns.)

“Alright, A-holes.” Peter Quill got the Guardians’ attention as they sat around the common room aboard the _Milano._ “It’s the beginning of the month and our monthly meeting of things that need to be done is now in session. Now, first order of business-.”

“Oh, blah, blah, blah.” Rocket interrupted Peter, as usual whenever he starts these monthly meetings. He then let out an exaggerated yawn.

Peter then turned to Rocket, clearly angry that one of his precious monthly meetings got promptly usurped by the ungrateful raccoon’s desire to not pull his weight around here. “Yes, Rocket?” He asked through gritted teeth, trying not to sound pissed off.

“I don’t mean to intrude on your monthly speech of what we should do in order to be productive, but, can we puh-lease have something fun to do around here instead of just work, work, work?” Rocket propose as the rest of the Guardians agreed with him.

“Rocket, I’m sooo glad that you brought that up.” Peter replied as Rocket sat there like this was the best i he’s ever had. “Since this month is Halloween, I-.”

“Wait a second, Star-Munch.” Rocket interrupted yet again. “Hallo-what?”

 _“Halloween...”_ Peter was trying really hard not to strangle Rocket’s neck right then and there. 

“Is this one of your stupid Terran holidays?” Rocket inquired yet again as he munched on some popcorn.

“Halloween is _NOT_ stupid. It’s cool.” Peter said. “People watch scary movies, tell scary stories, go to parties.” Peter looks at his motley crew only to see them going to sleep. “You also get free candy...”

“I AM GROOT?!?!” The tiny twig perked up at the mere mention of free junk food.

“No, Groot, nothing in life is free, sorry, buddy.” Rocket apologizes to his son.

“Actually, it is customary for people to give out free candy on Halloween.” Peter explains. “However, it’s only for little kids that are dressed up in costumes.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked Rocket as the raccoon shrugged.

“Groot wants to know what is a costume?” Rocket translated for Peter.

“A costume is just an outfit that you wear that resembles a character or something or someone that you like.” Peter tells Groot as the tree looks at him in amazement.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked as he held up his Bob Ross doll.

“Yes, Groot, you can even go as Bob Ross if you want.” Peter said.

“OH, HELL NO!” Rocket exclaims. “After all the trouble we went through in finding that god damn lunch box of that flarkin’ humie that cost me 50,000 units, I don’t want another thing coming through the door that’s related to that humie!”

“Alright, alright!” Peter regains order over the meeting. “The first thing that we’re gonna do is make Jack O’Lanterns from pumpkins.” He then hands out some papers showing different types of traditional Jack O’Lanterns. “Now you can do one of these or come up with your own designs. I have taken the liberty and gotten each of you a-.” Peter then saw that he had only half of the pumpkins that he thought he had. “Alright, how about we divide in to teams of two and see who can make the best jack o’lantern.”

“How do we decide that, Cap’n?” Kraglin asked.

”Alright, how about Kraglin, you and Drax, Nebula and Mantis, Rocket, you and Groot, and make sure that he doesn’t handle any of the knives, and Gammy, I guess that leaves you and me.” Peter stated as everyone went and collected their pumpkins and carving supplies and went off in their separate rooms to begin their work.

An hour later, and everyone brought out their creations.

“Alright, since I came up with this idea, I shall show you guys the clear winner of this little competition of ours.” Peter said as he and Gamora carried their pumpkin to the front table for the other Guardians to see.

“We went traditional.” Gamora said as no one else seemed impressed. “See, Peter? No one else likes it.”

“What? I haven’t been on Earth in 30 years, give me a break. Plus, it’s the thought that counts.” Peter reassures Gamora as he flirted with her.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. We can see the ‘ _thought.’”_ Rocket heckled from the back.

“Okay, Nebula, Mantis, I think that you two are up next...” Peter stated as he and Gamora sat down and Nebula and Mantis brought their pumpkin up.

“We went more artsy and depicted a heroic scene.” Mantis described as the others looked on.

“Yes, it’s of me killing Thanos and taking that gauntlet of his and undoing all the wrongs that he’s done to the universe.” Nebula described the carving on her and Mantis’ pumpkin to everyone else’s horror.

Peter didn’t know what to say as Nebula and Mantis sat back down. “Okay... well, that was interesting... Uh, Kraglin, you and Drax show everyone your carving.”

Drax carried his and Kraglin’s pumpkin up to the front. It’s design was haphazard and sloppy.

“What the flark is that supposed to be?” Rocket heckled.

“For your information, we followed the instructions to a T.” Drax growled at Rocket.

“Then we discovered that you can make pumpkin soup out of the innards, so, we got hungry and decided to gut the entire inside.” Kraglin explained.

“There’s no such thing.” Rocket challenged.

Kraglin and Drax then passed out bowls of their “homemade” pumpkin soup. The smell was strong and overpowering. Rocket took his and Groot’s bowls and dumped the contents down the garbage disposal in the kitchen sink before rinsing them out and placing them in the dishwasher.

Everyone else took their spoons and cautiously dipped them into the soup. Nebula, Gamora, and Mantis took Rocket’s lead and refused to take one spoonful of the soup and taking their bowls to the kitchen, dumping the contents down the garbage disposal, and placing the bowls and spoons in the dishwasher.

Peter, however felt adventurous and took a big spoonful of the soup and placed it inside his mouth. “Mmm...” He was amazed by the flavor. “You guys don’t know what you’re missing, this soup is-.” Then the aftertaste hit him like a truck. “Oh, this is _DISGUSTING!”_ He declared as he made a beeline for the kitchen to wash his mouth out with a bottle of water.

After about five minutes, Peter came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water to cleanse his mouth from the aftertaste.

“Okay, I think that we’re done. Uh, I declare-.” Peter began.

“Ahem.” Rocket stood up. “I believe that me and Groot were up next.”

“Ugh, fine. Let’s see what you and Groot came up with.” Peter rolled his eyes.

Rocket then went in the back and wheeled his and Groot’s pumpkin on a remote-controlled cart that he designed himself. The pumpkin had no carvings on it whatsoever.

“Rocket, there’s nothing on this pumpkin.” Peter said.

“Oh, yes there is.” Rocket responded. “Go ahead, Star-Munch. Take a closer look.”

Peter got up and squinted at the pumpkin. Rocket then gave Groot a contraption that looked very much like the Death Buttons that the twiglet was enamored with at the moment.

“Hit it, Groot!” Rocket commanded his son as the young Flora Colossus hit the Button of Death and chunks of pumpkin flew everywhere, mostly in Peter’s face. The pumpkin was then perfectly carved into a depiction of Rocket in a heroic pose holding one of his favorite guns and Groot on his shoulder, screaming at someone.

The humie slowly turned around. The anger on his face was hard to take seriously with the pumpkin chunks covering it.

Peter glared at Rocket and Groot, who couldn’t take him seriously and began to laugh hysterically. The rest of the Guardians joined in as father and son were declared the winners of the Jack O’Lantern carving contest.


End file.
